mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Wuhu Loop
Wuhu Loop (known as Wuhu Island Loop in Europe) is the first course in the Flower Cup in Mario Kart 7. This takes place on Wuhu Island from Wii Sports Resort, as do Maka Wuhu and the battle stage Wuhu Town. It is very long, causing it to be the first in Mario Kart to have sections, not laps, instead having one large lap. This track has not appeared in a recent Mario Kart game yet. Layout The track begins in an urban part of the island known as Wuhu Town. It continues across a large bridge, through a leveled area of land, and into a tunnel to complete the first second. The next section is located more on the edge of the mountain, making it easy for players to fall off into the water. It is also possible to drive inside the Mysterious Ruins, a large, ancient structure. After reaching the end of the section, the players head into a tunnel and then to the final section of the course. Most of it is located on a cliff as well, however, there are fewer curves in the road, so chances of falling are reduced. Players enter Wuhu Town again to complete the course after the third section. Shortcuts *After the second ramp, you can access a hidden ramp by turning right after you go past the first ramp. Requires a Mushroom without slowing down. *After Island Loop Tunnel #1, keep going until you arrive at Mysterious Ruins. What you need to do here is turn right to access a tunnel followed by a glider ramp. *If you choose not to go to the Mysterious Ruins Tunnel, go past the tunnel and then under Dead-End Point, go to the left side and keep going onto the secret path. *You can make a sharp turn right and go across pillars. This one is hard to pull off because you need to get the right angle. *On section 3, once you go past the ramp, make a sharp turn right in the area of the lighthouse and you will go through two boosts and a glider ramp. And, if you want to, use the fan. *If you chose not to do the lighthouse shortcut, keep going and once you go past the crates, go left and go to a ramp. Slows you down if you don't use a Mushroom. Glitches *Next to the second final tree before Section 3, you can go next to the tree, boost using a Mushroom. Nothing funny, right? Well, Lakitu will put you way farther into the track than you are supposed to as Lakitu will put you past the Section 3 Finish Line. *This one is the same but, on the lighthouse shortcut, once you go over the two Dash Panels, turn right, and boost using a Mushroom. You do the same thing but this time you boost using a Mushroom AND hop. Lakitu will place you just before the finish line. Trivia! *This is the first point-to-point course in Mario Kart. **This is also the first course to take place on Wuhu Island. *The Whale Shark Blimp says "Wii" although that this is Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 7 is for the 3DS. **It is possible that the reason for this is because Wii Sports Resort IS on the Wii. de:Wuhu-Rundfahrt Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Only Appearing In Mario Kart 7